As wearable computing devices become more common, individuals frequently desire a method of tracking the condition and whereabouts of either themselves or others. For example, parents may seek to monitor the whereabouts of their child. Nature enthusiasts may sometimes hike alone in potentially dangerous terrain, but still desire a method of alerting emergency services in the event that they are incapacitated. Traditional tracking methods typically provide a form of location information that computing devices may monitor.
Unfortunately, traditional tracking methods may not provide enough information to determine whether an individual is in danger. Such methods may not account for factors besides location in determining whether an individual is facing a potentially dangerous situation, such as an abnormally elevated heart rate. Further, traditional methods may not account for the fact that a location may be safe during some times but not others. For example, a child might be expected to be on school grounds at 10 AM on a weekday, but not at the same school at midnight. Similarly, an elevated heart rate may not be a sign of risk if the user is at the gym. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for assessing levels of personal risk.